Subsoiling ploughing operations involve the use of earth working or ploughing equipment usually at depths which are greater than depths at which any previous cultivation on a particular parcel of land has occurred. As a result, tynes of the above equipment used in such an environment are subject to considerable wear at their leading ends and accordingly replaceable wear resistant digging points or tools are commonly used at the leading ends of the tynes. Points or tools of this type increase the effective life of the tyne by protecting the leading end of the tyne to which they are attached. Known points or tools have a shape which allows for considerable wear whilst maintaining a reasonable cutting edge even when worn.
To increase their operating life, replaceable points have been made of an increased size and weight. The extra mass of material in the points however tends to round off in use and decreases the digging ability of the implement.
Replaceable digging points or tools which are used are also subject to wear not only at their tips but also in other exposed regions of the point or tool. Accordingly digging points or tools which are known also normally have to be replaced regularly. Thus where the digging point has worn to a stage where damage to the tyne is imminent, the point must be discarded to avoid any wear or damage to the tyne. In certain soil types or where subsoiling operations are undertaken, this occurs regularly which adds to costs as the whole point or tool has to be removed from the tyne and replaced.
It would be desirable to provide an improved digging point assembly which overcomes or alleviates one or more of the disadvantages of the above described prior art or which at least provides an effective alternative to the prior art.